Marik the Tomb keeper
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: One dark Night odion/Rishid and his twin sister Feria were found by Lea isthar and brought into their home. They will grow up here and stay even when Ishizu and eventually Marik were born. But Feria came back on a promise to Leo isthar on the day of the tomb keepers indiciation, Now she has to leave the tomb! Will Feria and Marik ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1: The foundlings

Chapter 1: the foundlings

It was night in the egyptian desert, near the big city of Cairo the capital city of egypt. Everything was quit around the ancient pyramids, and ruins of buildings. Here lived, far below the deserd sand, in the old tomb of the Pharaoh, the tomb keepers Leo and Lea isthar. Their task was to guard the tomb of the pharaoh, for there was predicted that he would return one day, with no memories of what happend in his past. The Isthar family had to answers too all the questions the pharaoh would have, hidding on the back of the firstborn Isthar son. But Leo and Lea were getting older, and they still had no childeren of their own whom could carry on their legacy, and time was running out...

That night Lea Isthar couldn't sleep, she just had to match on her mind, so she went to the chamber in the house from wich you could see to moon, to look at the stars for a while. She always got here when wasn't able to sleep and the stars always helped her to get the peace she needed to get some sleep. This evening was nothing diffrent, but just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard noices, coming from above her, the sounds of a silent struggle, then a cry and suddenly, she could hear two sets of cries, coming from a pair of babies...

_"that's odd, why can I hear babies cry? As far as I know there aren't any towns close by..."_

She thought as she went outside to see were the sounds came from. She didn't hadn't to search for long, because by the old abandoned well lied a basket, containing two crying babies and something that looked like a medallion.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?"

She screamed while looking around. Maybe the parents weren't to far away.. Maybe they just lied them here to protect them... But no one reacted... The desert was silent as always, and the babies kept crying, they must be very hungry and cold..

"There there you poor dears, who left you here all alone?"

She now asked picking up the basked and looking into it. The two babies were wrapped in a pink blanket and a blue blanket, and they were obviously a twin, because they did look like one another a bit, even do the boy had a darker skin then his sister...

"I better take you two in, down here it's a lot warmer"

Lea now said as she walked back inside with the two still crying babies in her arms. As soon as she was down she immidiatly asked a midwife to come and feed the two, since there were infants and needed the milk of a mother to strong and healthy. But the crying of the babies had also woken up her husband Leo and he wasn't to pleased to see his wife sitting there with a midwife who was feeding two kids that weren't his...

"Lea... why did you bring them inside!? Their not our childeren! so we don't have any use for them"

Leo raged as she made the little boy burp and then tickled his tummy to make him smile.

"They need us my dear, there's no orphanage close by and no one else would take them in..."

She said as she showed him the medallion that had lied in the basket with the twin.

"This was with them, I think their parents knew they would die and left them here in the hope they would survive"

Lea said as she gave her husband a stern gaze. Leo now rolled his eyes annoyed, knowing that he had lost this one..

"Fine, they can stay..."

Lea now jumped up and hugged her man aroud the neck.

"Thanks honey, i'm sure they will be great kids to the both of us..."

She now happily said. But her husband pushed her off him and looked at the babies with a harsh look in his eyes.

" I said they could stay, not that I would accept them as my kids.."

He harshly said as he made his way to the door. Before he got out he turned around one last time, looking at her wife with a more friendly look in his eyes.

"what are you going to call them anyway?"

He now asked nodding to the two little ones in her arms. Lea now looked at them as well, smiling at them kindly.

"I Call the boy Odion and the girls name will be Feria..."

She now said as she placed them down in the craddle the midwife had put down for them. Leo nodded in agreement then left...

"Don't mind him my lady, he just wants a heir... I know for sure he will accept them as his kids someday soon.."

The midwife said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Lea nodded a bit unsure looking a bit unsure at her little foundlings, not knowing if what the midwife said was true...Ore that the worse was yet to come for the both of them...

And with that the first Chapter of my new story ends.

A/N

I thought It would be nice to leave Odion/Rishid with a twin sister, so she could maybe help Odion/rishid a little against Leo, after the death of his wife.

I always thought Leo Isthar disliked Odion/Rishid so I used a line from Tarzan that looked just perfect in the story. Leo would care for the babies together with his wife, but he would never accept them as his own, just like kerchak didn't wanted to accept Tarzan as his son at first...

The Medallion Lea found with the twin will get a important role later on in the story, after Marik ran away and Odion/Rishid got with him, but you'll see that then, anyway keep the medallion in mind!

that was the story for now!

thanks for reading!

**REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dunga

chapter 2: Dunga

a few years past, and Odeon and feria lived happily with lea en Leo, in the tomb of the farao.

lea took good care of the kids, and loved them with whole here heart.

Leo, by contrast, gave nothing to the children.

he just wanted a son of his own.

an heir to the tomb.

and these children were not from **HIS** flesh and blood.

they were useless to him.

but the children saw him as their father.

they did not know they were adopted.

and he could not tell because of his wife. she had made him promise, to not tell the kids they were adopted, not until they were old enough to understand.

Femke and Odeon where now 7 years old.

they were just playing with the ball, when Lea came back with a bucked water.

but that wasn't the only thing she had with her.

she also had a small packed of towels in her arms

. a soft sound came from the inside of this.

the man slapped his forehead, ass the woman showed feria and Odeon what she had found.

"it's a baby"

lea told the kids.

"I found him near the watering hole"

lea looked at her husband now.

I think he is…..abandoned by his own mother...

"Does that mean he can stay here, with us mother?"

Odeon asked a bit unsure.

"I think so"

femke said as she looked at her brother.

"and I'm sure of it!"

Lea said with a friendly smile on her face.

"and I think I call him Dunga"

Leo growled something and disappeared into the living room.

"don't mind him my dears, he just wanted to have baby boy from me"

the woman said, as she walked with the three kids to the kitchen/ living room.

she made a bottle ready, so he could drink a bit.

"can we help you mother?"

Femke asked while looked at her feeding the baby. the black haired woman smiled, as she shook her head.

"you can go and play a bit now, I will take care of Dunga"

the both children nodded, as they leave the room…

when they were gone, Leo showed himself again.

he looked at his wife, and shook his head.

"you really need to stop being so nice"

he said voice stern.

" this child needs me, just like Femke and Odeon needed me"

"okay, but this is the last time! understood!?"

the black haired woman nodded, and walked away to bring the baby to beth.

In the meantime, Femke had heard the conversation, and realized that she was adopted.

Immediately she told Odeon.

"Did mother say that to him?"

Odeon looked a bit stunned.

"But then maybe... your not even my real sister"

"I Dunno, maybe we just ask mother, she will know the answers"

femke said a bit unsure

"But if you do that! she will know you listened to her conversation with father, and maybe she will get angry at you for that! "

Odeon said voice stern.

"then I have no ideas anymore!"

Femke said at the end of hope.

" what's the matter dears?"

Lea came in, with the baby in her arms

Femke sniffed, and looked a bit unsure to her adoptive mother.

"your... your not our real mother"

Femke now bluntly said.

Lea now looked at her children with watery eyes.

"you heard everything didn't you?"

She asked a bit unsure.

The both of them nodded and looked at little Dunga in her arms.

"then I'm sorry I kept the truth away from you for so long"

She said with a kind smile.

"what are you gonna do with us now, now we know the truth..?"

Femke asked a bit unsure. She didn't knew what to think now the woman whom she had always seen as her mom turned out to be only a adoptive mother.

"well, nothing… I knew you would find out one day, but I was never going to kill you ore hurt you for finding out the truth"

She said as she hugged them both.

"whatever happens, you will always be my children and I will always be proud of you"

With this she walked away to put Dunga to bed.

Femke now let out a piped up breath in relieve, mom wasn't going to kill them.

Odeon popped on the bed and took one of his books out of the little book chest that was standing near their beds.

"Femke, will you read this for me, your match better in reading then I am, so please?"

He asked with big pleading eyes.

Femke smiled at her brother and took the book from him.

"Okay brother, but tommorow you try to read again!"

She said as she turned the book to the first page and started to read out loud. What they couldn't see while reading, was that baby Dunga was looking at them smiling...

That was another chapter, I hope you liked it!

A/N

Dunga will later be one of the saint shields in Beyblade, for that see, Ozuma the bladebreaker Ozuma the saint shield.

That was all for now I hope you enjoyed it

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO '**

**REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: The secret of the tomb keeper

Chapter 3: the secret of the tomb keepers.

Another few years past and the Isthar family lived happily in the tombs of the pharaoh. The childeren grew up fast, especially Dunga who was already 2 years old now. Femke and Odeon were now 8 year old both. They were happy kids and they had a happy youth, even do Leo didn't accepted them as his kids, they called him "father" and treated him that way as well. Lea loved her childeren with all her hearth, but knew they woudn't be her real childeren as long as Leo didn't wanted to accept them as "their kids" She tried to make them bound several times by leaving them alone for some time while she was out groggery shopping while they were still very small, but even do they looked very cute back then and reached out for him, he never accepted them as his own...

**Odeon"s POV **

I woke up that evening because I heard the voices of my parents talking. I knew that They had send us to beth already, and that father would get mad at me if I came out of beth now, so I chose to ly down and instead listen to their conversation, even do I knew eavesdropping was something bad.

"for generations our clan had guarded the Pharaoh's tomb, but now our destiny is in jeopardy. Who will watch over the Millennium Rod and Necklace if we have no children?"

Leo askes his wife sounding very desperate.

"but we have Odion to carry on our legacy. Why not give him the Tombkeeper's initiation?"

My foster mother Lea now askes sounding kind like always. I smiled brightly when I heard that, not really knowing what getting the Tombkeeper's initiation meant, but I knew it was something only their own child could get, and that was just what I always wanted... to be their real son! Just as match as Femke wanted to be their real daughter!

"I already told you! Odeon is not our flesh and blood"

Leo now said sounding very strict. But my foster mother didn't gave up so easily and told him that fate had brought him and Femke to the entrace of the tomb that fatefull evening.

"Please initiate Odeon at his twelfth birthday"

I heard my Foster father mumble something under his breath now, but he didn't disagreed this time, wich could only mean one thing! he must have agreed with it! The next day I immidiatly told Femke, who was immidiatly very happy for me as well, and even little Dunga was joined our happiness, but because he couldn't talk yet he did this by just clapping his little hands.

"But, I heard that this ritual can be very painfull bro, are you sure you want this?"

Femke askes now a little unsure. I nodded now. I knew it would be very painfull and that the pain would last for quit some time, but I would love to make that sacrifice! If I do this, I would finally be their real son! And that was all I ever wanted, being their real son and be loved by them, the both of them...

A/N

Okay that was a very short chapter, I know, But I only wanted to tell how Odion/Rishid found out this tomb keeps secret in this chapter!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
